


In the clouds, in the stars

by NameIsEli



Series: The found love [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Family Feels, Family Loss, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Lost Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Parent Carol Danvers, Random & Short, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, will i ever learn to tag? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: Where's your head at, baby?""In the stars. Where's yours, Mom?"OrA year before Carol comes back, the Rambeau family mourns.Very short one shot. Hurt/comfort.





	In the clouds, in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from and I'm sorry. I'm feeling some type of way. 
> 
> Also in this, Maria and Monica didnt move till the beginning of '94. Before Carol came back in 95. I honestly didnt even consider all the details, i just wanted to write this.

  
They had just finished packing up everything in the house ready to move to another chapter of their lives. Maria spotted her daughter, joining her as they sat outside on the front porch steps staring in the deep dark sky.   
  
"Where's your head at, baby?"  
  
"In the stars. Where's yours, Mom?"  
  
A strong pull in her chests caused her heart to twist uncomfortably with each turn reminded her of what had been lost. She stared at her daughter in disbelief, as the familiarity of the phrase with an exception of a word yet so similar, brought a sense of deep nostalgia and sadness to run in her veins. Monica was definitely not just her child, she was theirs.   
  
_"In the clouds. Where's yours?"_ The echo of _her_ words hummed in the silence of the night, a warm yet harsh memory that haunted Maria's dreams.   
  
Her heart fluttered uncontrollably, causing her to literally grab a fistful of her shirt that covered her chest as if it can help contain the unbelievable pain and love that was pouring out of her heart.   
  
The action didn't go unnoticed by her daughter, as she leaned closer wrapping her tearful mother in her small arms, hoping it was enough despite the absence of another.  
  
It had been a few years since _she_ passed. A few years ago where there was no body to bury, no explanation that holds, just charred remains of half a dog tag. Barely anything to remember by.   
  
Monica was 10 now, she was starting to understand as the pain in her chest increased ten fold as she grew older by the year, as the shine in her mom's eyes dimmed with every smile she offered.  
  
As the house that was once full of hot chocolate laughter wearing whipcream as mustaches, full of airplane sounds from mouths that were careful and strong hands carrying her body in the air, full of Disney reruns her mom pretended to hate but complies, full of crazy singing and dancing in the kitchen while her mom cooked with the brightest smile on her face, full of cricket hums while stargazing under the safety of blankets and two set of arms wrapped around her...  
  
A house that was once full of _love, joy and laughter_ , now faded into soft whispers, silent smiles and lost love.  
  
"You think she's up there?" She dared to ask.   
  
Her mother scoffed lightly, a sad smile on her face, "Where else would she be?"   
  
"Here"  
  
Maria couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. This time, she let the tears fall on its own as she pulled her own daughter closer than ever. They don't mourn usually. They never dared to after the first year. She was the one who told her daughter that they had to move on. That was what she would have wanted. But she thought just this time, maybe it was okay. Maybe their tears will bring her back. They were allowed to selfishly hope.   
  



End file.
